The World God Only Knows Wiki:Featured Articles
Vote for your favorite article here on The World God Only Knows Wiki. ---- Past Poll Results General Poll * Best Male Character pt. 1 - Keima Katsuragi (October '10) * Best Female Character pt. 1 - Elsea de Lute Irma (November '10) * Favorite Demon pt. 1 - Haqua du Lot Herminium (December '10) * Favorite Buddy's pt. 1 - Keima and Haqua (January '11) * Favorite Conquered Girl pt. 1 - Ayumi Takahara (February '11) * Favorite Daily Character pt. 1 - Luna (March '11) * Best Male Character pt. 2 - Docrow Skull (April '11) * Favorite Locations - School Park (May '11) * Favorite Goddess pt. 1 - Apollo (June '11)''' * Best Female Character pt. 2 - Chihiro Kosaka (July '11) * Favorite Novel Character pt. 1 - Asami Yoshino (August '11) * Favorite Demon pt. 2 - Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (September '11) * Favorite Teacher - Yuri Nikaidō (October '11) * Favorite 2D Character - Yū Hatori (November '11) * Favorite Daily Character (Maijima School edition) - Hiyori Sakurai (December '11) * Favorite Conquered Girl Pt. 2 - Kusunoki Kasuga (January '12) Feature Image *Keima Captured Chibis (July '11) *The 3 of the Jupiter sisters (August '11) *Ayumi-Chihiro-Maid (September '11) *Tenri singing (October '11) *Kaminomi calender (November '11) *Christmas (December '11) *Happy New Year with Elsie(January '12) Feature song * Premiere - Heaven's Sky (July/Default '11) * Favorite OP/ED Theme - Ai no Yokan (August '11) * Favorite Character Song: Season 1 - Oh! MY GOD!! (September '11) * Favorite Kanon-Birth Album song - Darling Baby (October '11) * Favorite Koi no Shirushi Ver. - Koi no Shirushi - Elsie Ver. (November '11) * Favorite song from Lasei Ablum - Light to Unite (Decmeber '11) * Favorite Character Song: Season 2 - The Melancholy of the Samurai Girl (January '12) User Spotlight *Our Leader - ProGamerP9 (July '11) *The Samurai-Shogun - GreenMoriyama (August '11) *The Exceptional Translator - Ernest8192 (September '11) *The Dedicated OPfan - JapaneseOPfan (October '11) *'No Spotlight'/Currently running last month's (November '11) *The Genesis - Sakugu (Decmeber '11 ''- January '12'') To vote for User Spotlight please go to the User Spotlight Blog Page and post a comment on why the user should be on the User Spotlight. Note: User spolight has become bi-monthly from the start of January 2012. Enjoy! Polls ---- Votes for the next Featured Article: Favorite Buddy's Pt. 2 Keima & Elsie Yukie & Haqua Ryō & Nora Yuri Nikaidō & Akari/Rimyuel For reference, check this page. This poll will end on December 31. ---- Vote for the next Featured Song: Favorite Special theme song Dreaming Traveler of an Integrated Circuit Tatta Ichido no Kiseki Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! A Brand New World God Only Knows Hajimete Koi wo Shita Kioku For song reference, check this page. This poll will end on December 31. Kaminomi-Arena A new event on this wiki is the Kaminomi-Arena, starting on New Year's day of 2012. Unlike the poll above where we amass all the candidates and have them voted in one go, here you can vote for multiple characters as they compete for the crown. Each round lasts two-weeks, while each round may be given a theme; if not, it's your free-will on which candidates to choose to go to the next round. So enjoy and also call your friends. Now a new system comes in during the third week of January 2012: the "Losing Bracket". What is the Losing Bracket? The Losing Bracket give chances to candidates who fell out in the first round to reach the top again. How? If the candidate wins in the Losing Bracket, they can compete against the winner of the regular Arena one last time before deciding the Champion. This only applies for those who fell in the first round, therefore all those who are eliminated in the later rounds do not receive this second chance...interesting or not, you choose the winner. 1/15-1/28 Regular Arena ---- "The Human Missile or the Valedictorian?" Arena1 Ayumi Takahara Haqua du Lot Herminium ---- "Who will be the better singer!?" Arena2 Kanon Nakagawa Chihiro Kosaka ---- "The young dreamer or the hardworking Ramen-girl?" Arena3 Minami Ikoma Sumire Uemoto ---- "Which Nee-san would you pick?" Arena4 Jun Nagase Hinoki Kasuga ---- Losing Bracket ---- "Who would be the beauty queen?" Arena1 Kusunoki Kasuga Rieko Hinaga (Young) Yui Goidō ---- "Who is our silent princess?" Arena2 Shiori Shiomiya Tenri Ayukawa ---- "Which loli would you pick?" Arena3 Mio Aoyama Tsukiyo Kujyō ---- "The Ditzy Pawn or Eccentric Bishop?" Arena4 Elucia de Lute Ima Nanaka Haibara ---- Arena Records ''Arena 1 Week 1 (January 1-14) results '' '-Ayumi Takahara 883 W' vs Mio Aoyama 44 L -'Kanon Nakagawa 670 W' vs Shiori Shiomiya 246 L -Kusunoki Kasuga 388 L vs Chihiro Kosaka 545 W ''' -'''Jun Nagase 640 W vs Tsukiyo Kujyō 270 L -'Minami Ikoma 799 W' vs Rieko Hinaga 61 L -'Sumire Uemoto 605 W' vs Nanaka Haibara 263 L -Yui Goidō 390 L vs''' Hinoki Kasuga 559 W ' -Elucia de Lute Ima 265 L vs '''Haqua du Lot Herminium 515 W' vs Tenri Ayukawa 149 L